Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 January 2017
01:17 ... 01:17 yes 01:17 Supbacks^3 01:17 Yo TMH 01:17 AWB check PM 01:18 You're use my Dj morning Glory costume?? 01:18 To put the tile? 01:19 ... 01:20 just noticed 01:21 the Almanac Entry image on that page has a costume on it 01:21 Which means I could just crop it and put it there 01:21 Hive ra.... 01:22 Ra, I did a very dumb thing in PVZO 01:22 Iam, did yo get Lvl3 Grapeshot, Cold Snap or Shrinking Violet yet? 01:22 I made someone inactive a leader of my guild in PVZO 01:22 What is it? 01:22 lol 01:22 Wait 01:22 I no longer have controlof what the guild can do now 01:22 *control of 01:22 I may forgot this, but what's the guild? 01:23 Guild is that school building 01:23 oh 01:23 then, as I remember I didnt unlock it yet 01:23 Now, I can't do anything and I can only hope that person become active again 01:23 did yo get Lvl3 Grapeshot, Cold Snap or Shrinking Violet yet anyway? 01:23 Shrinking violet yes 01:23 The others, no 01:24 But the shrinking violet looks the same to me (derp) 01:24 Also help me crop the costume i've uploaded in hours ago into their tiles. 01:25 @TMH ye 01:25 Great 01:25 I gtg 01:25 U dont have any transparent skills eh? 01:25 @TMH 01:26 @Iam Can u give me the image of it in the Plants section? 01:26 IM FINDING THE FUKING IMAGES OF THE LVL2 AND 3 UPGRADE ICONS TO FILL IN THE IMAGE LAG! 01:27 Time for me to Alt+F4! 01:27 Plus, I didnt even add the icons of the Level 5 to Level 10 zombies 01:28 @ra the shirking violet's level 3 icon? 01:31 @Iam 2 and 3 01:31 I have like 24/30 Shrinking Violet Puzzle Pieces -_- 01:32 hi^2 01:32 Hello! 01:32 Hi 01:33 Disconnected 01:33 hi 01:33 (trump) (troll) 01:33 Also, (perfume-shroom) in PvZ2C has new ability :) 01:34 It makes zombies go backwards 01:34 for a while 01:34 And PVZAS retired for good 01:34 But you can still play it 01:34 I don't have it yet. 01:35 You need to use an Apple ID that has already installed it before 01:35 Can someone please help me with a quest? 01:35 (Primal Peashooter) Costumed PF effect are useless in Sky City :( 01:36 @newspaper: sure 01:36 I need help too 01:36 hi Bp 01:36 Oh sure 01:36 I can help you too 01:36 What are your quests? 01:36 Hi guys. 01:36 Howdy 01:36 Phany? 01:37 Normal: win as captain combustile, win as spudow, play 5 zombies that cost at least 5 brains 01:37 hero quest: 01:37 chompzilla: heal her for 10 with power flower 01:37 Elctric boogaloo: KO a plant using pied piper's ability 01:38 Oh okay those are easy 01:38 I only have two quests 01:38 @TMH YES?! 01:38 Play 3 nuts and win as a kabloom hero 01:38 Im transparenting the plants 01:38 Changes my chat text 01:38 k 01:39 Not rite now, sorry 01:39 Behold, the Starkiller Base is coming your planet. 01:39 Iam, lvl 2 and 3 icons plz... 01:39 Oh 01:39 Also, Dragon Roar Grass almanac entry 01:39 -_- 01:39 But I don't have him 01:39 Only shrinking violet 01:40 The game hates me enough to give me 4 Wall-Nut Bowlings 01:40 FUUUUUUUU 01:40 Then Shrinking Violet then 01:41 Where the hell were u in the Endless Zone btw 01:41 Day 49 01:41 They had level 7 zombies 01:41 I was at Day 46 01:41 Iamarepeater check PM 01:42 Still, waiting for Jan 20 to play Terror of Tomorrow 01:42 Goodbye! 01:43 bye 01:45 Ra, check Dicord 01:45 *Discord 01:48 Newspaper? 01:48 Are you done? 01:48 Mostly 01:49 You're on a mission now 01:49 About to complete my second quest 01:49 ok 01:49 bak 01:50 kk 01:51 I got real lucky last week 01:51 Unpacked both Citron and Brain Freeze from single packs 01:51 :O 01:52 But still no Professor Brainstorm or Nightcap, my favorites. 01:53 Newspaper, ready? 01:53 Sure 01:53 Which one will we do first 01:53 I think chompzilla 01:53 Okay 01:54 Just put a lot of flowers 01:55 I know 01:55 Don't hurt him 01:55 he'll damage you 01:55 you'll get healed 01:55 Got it 01:56 I got the first power flower 01:56 Ah nice 01:57 hi 01:57 *hive 01:57 Kill him now 01:58 But with the use of tricks 01:58 I'll get something more damaging 01:58 Ok 01:58 Check PM 02:00 What's the next quest? 2017 01 18